Quiero hechos no palabras
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Alice le reclama a su padre su abandono tras el divorcio de él y su mama. Historia real. One-shot.


**Quiero hechos no palabras.**

En mitad de la noche, Alice aun estaba despierta. Se sentía triste, pues todo el fin de semana había esperado a su papá que la iba a ir a visitar, pero no llego.

Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que decía, "Voy el fin de semana" representaba tres días esperando, asomándose a la ventana cada que escuchaba un coche, y llorando, por ilusa, por ingenua, por tonta.

Harta de la situación, tomo su pequeño celular entre sus manos y acumulando toda la tristeza y el dolor que llevaba, escribió un mensaje:

_Sabes papa no es justo, yo te ando hablando, mandando mensajes, y buscándote y tu ni tus luces. Me siento tan estúpida, es como si le estuviera rogando a mi ex novio que volviera conmigo, o quizá peor, porque se supone que tú deberías protegerme y eres la persona que más me ha lastimado. Es tan triste que tenga que decirte esto por un mensaje. Cuando era niña, decía que quería que mis hijos tuvieran un papa como el mío; hoy le ruego a Dios que a mis hijos no les toque un papa como el mío. _

_Lo peor de todo es que quisiera odiarte, quisiera olvidarte de ti para siempre, como lo hice con el pelajustan de mi ex, pero a ti, por más que quiera odiarte, por más que quiera olvidarte, no podre hacerlo jamás, porque te amo, porque eres mi padre y gracias a ti existo y lo único que lo hace más horrible es que por más que te ame, nunca podre perdonarte esto que me estás haciendo, y seguiré rogándote. Y que gracioso, porque a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper que me hizo sentir linda, admirada, bonita y talentosa le rogué. Pero a ti que con cada desprecio, con cada promesa no cumplida o con cada vez que vienes y no vuelves, me haces sentir polvo de zapato, te sigo rogando casi de rodillas que vuelvas a ser mi papa. Nunca le he rogado a quien me ha hecho sentir bella y admirada y a ti que me haces sentir inútil y olvidada te ruego como una tonta y me pongo en el suelo para que tú me sigas pisoteando mi autoestima que de por sí ya es chiquita gracias a mi mama y a los patanes que me acosaban en la primaria. ¡No es justo! _

Las manos le temblaban de ira. Tenía que escribir cada palabra alrededor de cinco veces.

Por fin presiono **Enviar**, y el mensaje se mando.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a hacer algunos dibujos para tranquilizarse. A Alice le fascinaba la técnica del gis pastel, era un medio de relajación excelente. El polvo difuminándose bajo sus dedos, y dejando una marca de color en los bellos dibujos la tranquilizo de inmediato.

Eran las 12:52 de la media noche cuando se levanto y fue a lavarse las manos, para quitarse de los dedos los restos de gis. Conecto al celular el cargador y el auricular, puso en reproducción una carpeta de música clásica y se acostó con el audífono en el oído. Las notas de Claro de Luna la iban sumiendo de a poco en un sueño profundo, cuando sonó el tono de mensaje.

Medio dormida, se incorporo y abrió el SMS que recién llegaba.

_Papa. _

_Hija, solo Dios sabe todo lo que las amo que daría mi vida por poder cambiar la situación pero no está en mi solamente y acepto la parte de culpa que me toca… solo quiero que sepas que te amo y doy gracias a Dios por tu vida y la de tu hermana. Ahorita ando en los USA y no me va a ser posible verte. Te reitero que te amo con todo mi corazón y me duele que pienses eso que me dices…_

_Más palabras huecas, mas promesas vacías. _

Alice sintió las lagrimas acumularse y el nudo de su garganta volver a hacerse. Sin pensarlo dos veces oprimió responder y comenzó a escribir nuevamente; ahora le fue más difícil, por los sentimientos encontrados y los sentidos adormecidos. Pero lo hizo.

_No me parece justo, ni siquiera nos dijiste, me quede esperándote todo el fin de semana. Me asomo a la ventana cada que escucho un carro en la calle, mi corazón brinca cada que tocan el timbre._

_Supongo que tampoco nos podrás llevar a la huasteca, ¿verdad? No te imaginas la ilusión con la que veía ese viaje, tiene mucho tiempo que no salgo de esta asfixiante ciudad, ¡me estoy ahogando aquí! Y en cuanto a lo de que nos quieres y bla, bla, bla, ya te lo dije, ¡Quiero hechos no palabras! Ya me harte de palabras huecas y de las promesas vacías por que eso es lo único que sabes hacer, hablar y prometer ¡Ya me harte! Tus problemas con mi mama fueron de ustedes dos, pero nos estás haciendo daño a Ivonne y a mí, y no siquiera te das cuenta…_

_No sabes cuantas noches te he llorado, cuantas horas te he esperado, cuantos años te he extrañado. No lo puedes saber porque no lo has visto y quisiera que sufrieras un poco de lo que yo he sufrido todos estos años. Tu lo dijiste, solo Dios sabe si me quieres yo ¡NO LO SE! Y nuca lo sabré porque no me lo demuestras y quisiera que tan solo un segundo lo vieras desde mi punto de vista. ¡Carajo! Ni mi mama ni tu están muertos y mi hermana y yo estamos huérfanas, no es justo y estoy así por culpa de ustedes dos. A veces quisiera que mi mama me hubiera matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No quisiera haber nacido yo debí morir antes de nacer. Porque toda mi vida y todos los bellos momentos nunca harán equilibrio con todo lo que he sufrido. Me quitaron mi infancia y a Ivonne la mitad de la suya, y los dos felices cada quien por su lado mientras mi hermanita y yo nos ahogamos en nuestras lagrimas, soladas y dolor. Nadie piensa en mi niña y nadie piensa en mí. No crees que es injusto, te importa mil veces más Eunice que Ivonne y yo, pero recuerda que tienes tres hijas, no solo una._

_A veces ni siquiera sé como soy capaz aun de llamarte papa, porque hace años que dejaste de comportarte como padre; Carlisle._

**Enviar. **

Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y los gemidos contenidos estrangulaban su pecho. Volvió a acostarse, e intento dormir, rogando porque no respondiera el mensaje en ese momento.

Es más, que no lo respondiera nunca.

Preferiría quedarse huérfana realmente que vivir rogándole a un padre que no la quiere. Al fin y al cabo, tiene dos abuelos maravillosos que han sido más mama y papa para ella en su vida que él.

* * *

**Hola. bueno esto es una situacion que se dio anoche.**

**Alice=yo**

**Jasper= Gabriel, mi ex**

**Carlisle= Juventino mi papa**

**Ivonne= Ivonne mi preciosa hermana**

**Eunice= Eunice, mi media hermana de 2 años y medio**

**se que soy patetica, pero necesitaba desahogarme.**

**Klau :'(**


End file.
